The human mind receives constant visual and auditory information from the environment. These signals can result in distraction of an individual who is attempting to concentrate on a task such as studying. For example, movement within the individual's visual field or sounds generated by nearby activities can disrupt the individual's thought process.
Also, when a person has been concentrating on a task for an extended period of time, their mind tends to lose focus on the intended material and perhaps daydream. For example, this often happens to students with a lot of material to study every day. As a result, over the course of the day, the person will have low input periods of study and unintentionally miss some material during study. Furthermore, the brain is not always prepared to perform a task requiring concentration, such as when a person is experiencing anxiety, depression, and/or tiredness.
Although there is a demonstrated improvement in a child's grades with parental supervision of studying, parents with today's busy lifestyles generally do not have enough time to be with their children in order to supervise their child's studying process and period.
Although there are some study aids such as study tables, study planning equipment and applications, and headphones to facilitate studying, there still remains significant room for improvement and a desire for new tools to help people learn and maintain effective study habits, conserve time, and increase efficiency.